Fighting For Us
by CaptainJeremy
Summary: Alison finds out about Spencer and Toby's secret relationship, and things get complicated. SpencerxToby smut, too.
1. Not a Chapter

**TO CLEAR UP CONFUSIONS:**

****Okay, so this isn't a chapter... It is me trying my best to just get some details about the story out that are different from the TV show.

Alison is alive in this. She was never murdered, never killed. She is up and breathing in this story. She still plays the "frenemy" to Spencer. She's against Spencer's relationship with Toby, but says it's only because she cares about her.

Also, Spencer and Toby have been together for a while, but secretly. They kept it a secret so they wouldn't be bothered by Alison, but we all know secrets don't stay past her for a very long time...


	2. The First Secret

**Chapter 1**

**The First Secret**

* * *

"I don't want to leave you here," Toby whimpered as he loosened his grip around Spencer's waist. "I want to stay here forever and hold you close..."

"As much as I want you to be here, you can't," Spencer sadly shook her head. "Alison is going to be here any minute, and we need get you out of here before she sees you and tries to break us up."

"Would she really tell everyone about Jenna and me?" Toby sadly looked at the girl he loved. "If she's really your friend, she wouldn't be against your boyfriend!"

"You don't understand Ali like I do," Spencer sighed. "She'll do whatever it takes to hurt you. She still thinks you were the creepy pervert who was watching us through the windows."

"I looked outside _one_ time, and only because there was something hitting my window!" Toby angrily defended himself. "You can tell her it wasn't me, you know."

"Yeah, like she'll believe me," she sarcastically said.

"We can just tell her we're together, Spence," Toby bravely spoke. "I don't need some Queen Bee girl running my life like this. Do you really want that girl to be in charge of who you date?"

"I would love to go out everywhere in public with you," Spencer said as she stroked Toby's hair. "We can't do that, though. You don't know who we are up against."

"For you, I wouldn't mind taking my chances with telling her," Toby smiled. "Let her tell the whole town a lie! Who gives a crap? All I need is you. We can leave this dump of a town and go somewhere together."

"Someday, that might be life for us," Spencer chuckled. "I have school and a career to worry about too, though."

"We can go somewhere with a school!" Toby pleaded, and Spencer realized actually wasn't joking, and he wanted to leave Rosewood to be alone with her.

"Don't be silly," Spencer shook her head. "We can't fund our lives so easily. Things aren't as simple as that, Toby. Come on, be a little logical here! It would be great for us to live life happily together, but there's so much holding us back from that."

"I don't need anybody but you," Toby told her.

"I love you so much, and I hate sneaking around, too," Spencer whispered. "There's nothing we can do, though. I want to protect you from the damage Ali can cause, and if that means keeping our relationship a secret, I will go through that pain for you."

"I would rather have this whole town know a lie," Toby said.

"I'm not letting myself harm your life like that," Spencer pecked his cheek. "I'll call you later... You need to go now, though. I love you."

"I love you more, Spence," he pulled his girlfriend in for a quick hug. "What time is she leaving? When can I call you?"

"Tonight..." Spencer wasn't sure. "Maybe around six or seven. I'll try to call you first."

"Okay, Spence," he sighed, "I'll talk to you later, I guess."

"Bye!" Spencer sweetly said.

He waved one last time at her before opening up the door and exiting. About five minutes later, there was a knock her door, and it was Alison... She would _much_ rather spend time with her boyfriend than Alison. She hoped Ali, Aria, Emily, and Hanna would leave as quickly as possible.

She wouldn't mind telling the other three girls, but she knew that they might accidentally blabber it to Ali, so Spencer wouldn't take any chances by telling them.

"Hey Spencer," Ali said in that frustrating voice of hers. "You look a little dolled up for a hangout time, don't you? Did you go anywhere before I got here?"

"W-well I was going to head out and grab a bite, but then I remembered that we had plans," Spencer nervously lied to Ali.

"Oh... Why so nervous?" Alison smirked. "Is there maybe something you're not telling me?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm not," Spencer denied it.

But Alison knew something was up... And secrets didn't stay past Alison Dilaurentis for long... She would find out Spencer's secret somehow, and she's just stir up even more trouble with any dirty secrets she discovered. There's nothing Ali loved more than handling secrets. She felt like the Queen of Everything; the puppetmaster of the play! She controlled how everything went once she gained the puppets and their strings. She could choose when to pull each string.

She could create a threat and get something she wanted. If the puppet refused to do as she said, she yanked the string, and the puppet fell apart. It made her feel empowered! With secrets, she would stay as the leader of her clique longer.

She was hoping that Spencer's secret was as juicy as she needed it to be. Ali wanted to use this secret to get back at Spencer for being so obnoxious to her. Spencer got angry with her because Ali was threatening to tell Melissa about Spencer's affairs with Ian and Wren. Ali pretended like she was over it, but she was just _waiting_ for another secret to come to her hands.

Soon enough, Aria, Emily, and Hanna arrived at Spencer's house with giggles and smiles. They loved hanging out together; their little circle of friends meant so much to them.

"Hey Spence, can we go get some snacks?" Aria looked at her brunette friend.

She nodded, "Of course. They're in the kitchen- the snacks you'd probably want are in the pantry."

"Thanks, Spence," Aria smiled.

"Why don't Hanna and Emily go help you pick out some snacks?" Ali suggested, but only to get alone with Spencer. "Spencer and I will stay here and pick out something to watch on TV... maybe get a movie or something, too."

"Okay," the perky Aria nodded. "Han, Em, come on."

Hanna and Emily followed the tiny girl to Spencer's kitchen, leaving Spencer to awkwardly stand there with Ali.

"Uh... you can check what's on TV, and I'll go upstairs and get the collection of movies I have," Spencer said, trying to get away from the mysterious blonde.

"You actually thought I sent everyone away but you to _really _pick out something to watch?" Alison rolled her eyes. "We'll watch The Notebook, it's simple. Those girls are a sucker for that movie... You know why I'm here, don't you?"

"I really don't have a clue," Spencer said. "I'm getting kind of tired of The Notebook, Ali... Maybe it's time we pick out something new to watch. Why don't we just go to the Paperview Movies channel or something? There'll be some good choices there."

"Cut the crap, Spencer," Ali glared. "We'll watch some dumb movie. Just tell me what you're hiding from me."

"There's nothing to tell!" Spencer rolled her eyes. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go choose I movie that I'd _like _to watch."

Ali forcefully grabbed the brunette's arm. "Stop avoiding this," Ali demanded. "You know, secrets can bring us closer together. You know we're on a rough patch right now, but we can fix that. First, we need to be able to trust each other."

"_You're_ the one who's not to be trusted," Spencer snapped. "Just quit it."

"You're such a-" Alison began, but was interrupted by the three cheerful girls returning with snacks picked from the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Hanna smiled. "We got some really good food. I didn't know your parents had all this food, Spencer! I would've raided your kitchen a while back... We got chips and drinks, and all sorts of stuff."

"Oh, well they were throwing this baseball party, because my dad's old boss was a huge baseball fan," Spencer said. "To please him, my dad bought all sorts of junk food so he could throw a big MLB party for him."

"No wonder," Hanna chuckled. "I could eat this all day!"

"Whoa, ease down on the snacks, Hanna," Alison rudely laughed. "I don't think all that food is going to do you any good. Let me be a good friend for you... Spencer, do you have any salad for Hanna?"

"Back off, Ali," Spencer rolled her eyes. "Just let Hanna enjoy herself, okay?"

"I'm just being a good friend here!" Alison cried. "I want my friend's figure to be gorgeous, and this food isn't helping her. As you can see, she doesn't have a very good figure right now. If she wants a sexy figure, she has to stop eating this stuff. If you're going to eat this stuff, you should know that life doesn't have to be like this for you... I know a way..."

"Are you talking about...?" Emily's eyes widened.

"Shh, Em," Alison said. Then she nodded, "That's what I'm talking about, though. Everything can be okay for you, Hanna."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Hanna frowned. "It's... harmful."

"Your body right now is harmful!" Alison cried. "You're never going to get a date for anything looking like that!"

"Ali, stop it," Aria warned.

"Fine, it's your loss," Alison shrugged. "Is this what I get for trying to help someone?"

"You're not _helping _anyone," Spencer snapped. "You're creating a suicidal way to harm someone, okay! That's a terrible thing to do. All she needs to do is work out, and balance her diet."

"She's beautiful the way she is," Aria said.

"Guys, let's just drop the subject..." Emily quietly said.

The girls awkwardly watched a movie all afternoon, till it was about a quarter to six. Spencer wanted them to go, so she could give Toby a call. Unfortunately for her, Toby was an early caller. He called, even though there was still a quarter to six.

"Who's calling?" Emily asked.

"O-oh, just someone," Spencer said as she declined the call. "They can wait."

"Well, the credits are rolling in, so you can take it now," Emily told her.

"No, it's alright, they can wait..." Spencer said. "Let's just watch something on TV now."

Aria grabbed the remote from the couch and flipped through the channels. She looked for something that all of them would approve of. There were some cheesy chick-flicks still on TV. Spencer wished she could snuggle in her boyfriend's arms as she watched chick flicks. She wanted to have date-nights with her friends and their boyfriends, and Emily and her girlfriend- but she couldn't...

She had to sneak around just to see the man she loved.

Of course, he called her again.

"I think they really want to talk to you, Spence," Emily whispered. "Maybe you should just quickly take it."

"Alright, I will," Spencer said. "Be right back."

Emily nodded.

Alison turned around and halted her. "Where are you going, Spencer?"

"To take this call," Spencer said. "I'll be back in a second."

Spencer went upstairs to her room, and put her back to the door so nobody could get it. Obviously, Alison was someone who'd spy on her. She placed her ear to the other side of the door and listened to Spencer converse with the mysterious person on the other end of the line.

_"Isn't it a little early to be calling?" Spencer chuckled. "There's still a couple of minutes till six, you know! Oh, and everyone's still here right now, so we only have a couple minutes to talk."_

_"I'm sorry, I just missed you so much," Toby smiled as he spoke. "I went home, and I couldn't stop thinking about you. I've been waiting for six o' clock to come, but time was going by so slow!"_

_"I wish you could be here with me," Spencer sadly said. "I wish you didn't have to leave earlier."_

_"If I could've stayed, I would've," Toby told her. "I'd pull you in close and give you a kiss on the nose. We could stay up all night watching cheesy chick flicks and kissing every time the on-screen couples do. Don't you wish you were with me now?"_

_"Of course I do!" Spencer exclaimed. "I'd like that a lot. It sounds **so **nice right now. Just us..."  
_

_"You're so cute," Toby chuckled. "Can I come over later?"_

_"My parents will be home, so we can't do much but watch TV or study," Spencer said. "Is that okay with you?"_

_"As long as I'm with you, I'll be fine," Toby laughed. "Give me a call when you want me to come over."_

_"I'll be looking forward to it," Spencer chuckled._

_"I'll help you study for that big world history test you have coming up," Toby told her. "I know you'll ace it, though! I'll be your study buddy tonight."_

_"I couldn't have asked for a better study buddy than you," Spencer smiled to herself. "Are you sure that helping me study is how you'd like to spend your Friday night?"_

_"There's nothing I'd rather be doing," Toby told her. "Well, I'd rather be kissing you, and doing you-know-what with you, but-"_

_"Oh my god!" Spencer cried. "Don't talk like that! You know I'm not comfortable with that."_

_"I'm sorry, it was an open opportunity to say that to you," Toby said. "I know it's awkward and all, but will we ever do that...?"_

_"We will, just not now," Spencer hushed him. "When I'm ready."_

_"I hope you get ready fast, because I'd like some fluffy time with my girlfriend," Toby smiled._

_"Mm, we can always do other, more age-appropriate things, though," Spencer laughed._

_"I don't want age-appropriate things!" Toby whined like a little kid. "I want to have my beautiful girl all to myself for a night!"_

_"You **do **get that," Spencer told him. "Well, you get a night, but not doing what you think. You get to help me study all night long, since you already promised me now."_

_"I'll be there to help you study, but you know what I mean!" Toby cried._

_"Whatever," Spencer chuckled. "I should get going now. I'll call you later. I love you."_

_"Love you a million times more," Toby smiled._

_"By-eee!" Spencer said, with her heart still fluttering from the sound of his sweet voice._

Alison realized that the conversation had come to an end, so she raced to the top of the stairs, where Spencer would soon walk to, so she could get back downstairs.

"Hey Spencer, who were you on the phone with?" Alison questioned.

"Just a friend," Spencer told her.

"You seemed awfully close..." Alison smirked. "Are you seeing anybody right now?"

"After Alex, I wasn't really planning on seeing anyone till I find someone super special," Spencer shrugged. "So nobody... I'm still waiting for somebody perfect. Were you... _listening _to my conversation? That's a little odd, isn't it?"

"Hmm, I just happened to overhear the 'I love you' parts," Alison said.

Spencer's face was trying its best to avoid turning bright red.

"Close family friend," Spencer told her. "Is that such a big deal? You don't have to always be on my case, you know. I have friends outside of Rosewood, and I don't think you need to know every detail of my life."

"Oh, but aren't they coming over tonight?" Alison asked.

"Yes, they're in town this weekend," Spencer kept making up lies as she went along. "He's very close to me. Are we done playing police officer interrogation now?"

Alison rolled her eyes and turned to walk down the stairs.

She turned around for a moment to say, "Spencer... Watch your back; secrets don't stay past me for very long. If you're hiding something, it's better to tell me now, than for me to find out on my own."

"I'll handle my own life, thank you very much," Spencer rolled her eyes.


End file.
